Erkenntnisflug
by Yalene
Summary: Saffron ist ein unerbittlicher Gott, getrieben von seinen Wünschen. Ranma jedoch hat eine Mission, die sich zu seinem Entsetzen wandelt. Denn eine Person gerät in tödliche Gefahr: Akane.


The Frames "Rise"  
Songfiction  
By  
Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

**Ich empfehle während des Lesens das Lied laufen zu lassen.**

* * *

_Breathing in the night_  
_(Die Nacht einatmend)_  
_There's nothing else I'm needing now_  
_(Gibt es nichts, was ich jetzt brauche)_  
_The wind is at my side_  
_(Der Wind steht mir zur Seite)_

Ranma sah zum Firmament hinauf. Sein Blickfeld schwankte unmerklich im Rhythmus der Wellen, auf denen das kleine Boot dahin glitt. Sie waren endlich auf dem Weg nach China. Warum allerdings erst eine Bedrohung auftauchen musste, bevor sie wieder den verwünschten Ort aufsuchten, war ihm schleierhaft.  
Oder vielleicht konnte er es doch verstehen. Wenn man erst einmal etwas Schönes gefunden hatte, dann war es nur sehr schwer, sich wieder davon zu trennen. So sehr er auch wollte, Ranma konnte seinem Vater keinen Vorwurf daraus machen.  
Er atmete tief ein und genoss für einen kurzen Moment die frische, salzige Meeresluft. In jenem Augenblick konnte er nicht mehr tun als warten. Ihre Reise war lang und das Boot war der Natur unterworfen. Auch wenn es ihn trieb, die Männer zu stellen, die den Fremdenführer der Verwunschenen Quellen entführt hatten, so konnte er nichts an der Geschwindigkeit des Bootes ändern. Doch wie es schien war der Wind ihnen gnädig, weshalb sie einer Ruderpause und wohlverdienten Schlaf frönen konnten.

_And so are you_  
_(Genauso wie du)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir darüber hinauswachsen)_  
_Above all these word and promises we couldn't keep_  
_(Über all die Worte und Versprechungen, die wir nicht halten konnten)_  
_Together we will fly above it all_  
_(Zusammen werden wir über all das hinweg fliegen)_

Letzteres ließ Ranma jedoch im Stich. Immer wieder wälzte sein Verstand die Ereignisse der letzten Tage durch. Soviel war passiert. Der Aufbruch nach China war nach Ranmas Empfinden nur der Höhepunkt gewesen. Unweigerlich kamen seine Gedanken zu Akane zurück und ein Bild hatte sich ihm eingebrannt: Die jüngste Tochter in einem traditionellen japanischen Hochzeitsgewand. Er war von diesem Anblick absolut unvorbereitet überrascht worden. Ebenso überraschend war für ihn, wie schön er sie darin empfunden hatte. Das hatte ihn verunsichert. Die kurzen Momente, die er in jenem Anblick versunken war, eröffneten eine neue Gedankenwelt für ihn. Eine, deren Erkenntnis er lieber noch ein paar Jahre hinausgezögert hätte.  
Die Aufmachung und das, was sie implizierte, ließ ihn erschauern. Allerdings nicht nur aus Furcht, wie ihm später klar wurde, sondern in einem so tiefen Gefühl, dass er es nicht genau erfassen konnte. Es war warm, und es war kalt. Es war Hoffnung, es war Erwartung, es war Anspannung, es war das Unbekannte, es war das Bekannte – und es war die Furcht, dass es nicht eintreten würde… Es war all das zusammen und noch mehr.

_Das hatte ihn so sehr verunsichert._  
_Vielleicht war es daher gar nicht mal so verkehrt, dass sie auf die Rettungsmission gehen mussten._  
_But sometimes we will fall_  
_(Aber manchmal werden wir fallen)_  
_From the light_  
_(Weg von dem Licht)_

Ranma sah über das Tal der Verfluchten Quellen. Dieser Ort hatte seine eigene Magie. Nicht nur die Zauberkraft der einzelnen Quellen, sondern das Tal selbst schien Lebewesen anzuziehen – unwissende Wesen, die ein unbestimmtes Schicksal erwartete. Sein Vater und er waren bewusst hierher gekommen, jedoch ohne die Horror zu ahnen, die der Ort mit sich brachte. Nun waren sie wieder hier, und man hätte meinen sollen, die Erfüllung eines Traumes sei nahe. Aber dem war nicht so. Denn nicht nur sie waren hier angekommen. Auch Akane war hier. Sie war in den Händen jener Verbrecher, die er jagte. Und das geschah nur, weil sie ihn kannte, weil sie seine Verlobte war und seine Gegner dachten, sie könnten ihn damit in die Enge treiben, ihn manipulieren, ihn benutzen.  
Sie hatten Recht gehabt und es war alles seine Schuld.

_But it shines on us tonight_  
_(Doch heute Nacht scheint es auf uns herab)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_

Es war wie das Lüften eines Schleiers, als er sie sah. Ein Schleier aus Konzentration, Entschlossenheit und Kampf. Sie war in Ordnung, sie war am Leben.  
Akane stürmte aus einem Versteck heraus und hielt direkt auf den Kopf der Quellenstatue zu, aus der unaufhörlich das Wasser floss, welches Saffron zum Formen seines Kokons diente. Seine sture Verlobte konnte nicht einfach im sicheren Versteck warten, bis er die Sache geregelt hatte. Ranma wusste das. Aber er war einfach nur froh darüber, dass sie am leben war. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht über ihre Unbeherrschtheit aufregen. Sie wollte kämpfen. Sie wollte immer kämpfen. Egal, ob der Gegner zu stark war, egal ob die Gefahr zu groß war, sie wollte immer mit denen kämpfen, die für das Richtige einstanden. Das war Akane.  
Oftmals hatte er es nicht verstanden. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie war am Leben.  
Und dann berührte sie den Kinjakan.

_And surely it's a sign now,_  
_(Und sicher ist es jetzt ein Zeichen)_  
_That everything's in tune to some kind of higher plan_  
_(Dass alles mit einer Art von höheren Plan im Einklang ist)_  
_Surely it's a sign_  
_(Sicher ist es ein Zeichen)_  
_That you were right_  
_(Dass du Recht hattest)_

Ranma konnte sich nicht an viele Momente in seinem Leben erinnern, in denen er geweint hatte. Sicher, als Kind war er bestimmt auch ein kleiner Quengler gewesen und hatte die Tränen als Mittel benutzt, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Doch richtige Tränen, weil er traurig oder verletzt war... die kamen nicht vor. Bis zu jenem Augenblick in der Hütte, da er ihre Sachen anstarrte – ihre leeren Sachen. Da war keine Akane mehr. Nichts.  
So verletzlich hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Nichts kam den Gefühlen der Agonie gleich, die an seine schockstarre Oberfläche drangen. Nicht einmal in den Tagen, als er mit seinem Vater auf Reisen war und der ihn wegen einer Zechprellung oder Ähnlichem allein ließ, hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt. Da war keine Akane mehr.  
Und dann kam seine Erlösung. Sie war noch da, sie lebte noch. Wie immer war es irgendein Hokuspokus, der sie in ihrem Bann geschlagen hatte. Eine Mini-Akane war entstanden. Doch sie war am Leben, er konnte sie noch retten.  
Wilde Entschlossenheit rang mit Tatendrang in Ranmas Geist um die Vorherrschaft. Er musste etwas unternehmen um sie zu retten. Seine in Glasfäden eingesponnenen Hände? Ein kleines Übel, mit dem er schon klar kam. Saffron? Er war nur ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zu dem heilenden Wasser.  
Nichts war wichtiger als das Jusen-Wasser.  
Akane hatte sich oftmals über sein großes Ego aufgeregt, was meistens seine Handlungen steuerte. Sie hatte auch ihre Eigenheiten, aber Ranma wusste, dass sie meist aus dem Wunsch heraus handelte, anderen zu helfen, egal wie ungeschickt sie sich dabei anstellen mochte. Auf dem Weg hinein in die Festung des Feindes war ihm das nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, denn er empfand jetzt das Gleiche.

_And there's the secret line_  
_(Und dort ist die geheime Grenze)_  
_That we've been denied_  
_(Die uns verwehrt wurde)_  
_But we're crossing it tonight_  
_(Doch wir überschreiten sie heute Nacht)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_

Ranma hatte sein ganzes Leben lang mit merkwürdigen Gegnern zu tun gehabt. Magie war ihm nicht unbekannt, ebenso wie unterschiedliche Kampfstile. Nicht immer ging es dabei sauber zu, immerhin war er Schüler der Schule für Kampfsportarten aller Art. Alles war erlaubt, um den Sieg zu erringen.  
Das musste Ranma auch niemand zweimal sagen, als er dem ausgewachsenen Saffron gegenüber stand. Akane war an seiner Seite, sicher verwahrt in seinem Hemd. Doch ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der verdammte Gott fing jetzt auch noch an, unfaire Mittel zu benutzen. Die Flügel auf seinem Rücken gaben ihm einen deutlichen Vorteil in der Bewegungsfreiheit, die Ranma nicht so einfach ausgleichen konnte.  
Dann traf ihn eine Hitzewelle, er hatte das Gefühl, zu verbrennen. Doch als Ranma die Augen öffnete, war er unverletzt. Sicher, man könnte meinen, er wäre gerade einem Ofen entstiegen, aber er war noch an einem Stück. Saffrons erstaunter Ausruf verriet, dass auch er nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
Ranma fühlte, wie Akanes kleiner Körper von seiner Brust hinunter glitt. Er erinnerte sich. Als die Hitzewelle auf ihn zuraste, da hatte er sie für einen kurzen Moment vor sich gesehen. Die Worte seines Gegners bestätigten seine Befürchtung. Seine Verlobte hatte ihn durch ihren eigenen Körper vor der tödlichen Hitzewoge geschützt. Warum begab sie sich immer wieder in Gefahr für ihn? Er war es doch, der sie beschützen und retten sollte. Und nun waren ihre Augenlider noch tiefer gesunken. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Selbst die Erkenntnis, dass er mit dem Gekkaja eine mächtige Waffe in Händen hielt und dadurch einige Tricks mehr abliefern konnte, brachte ihm in jenem Moment keinen entscheidenden Vorteil. Es machte Saffron nur noch wütender. Ranma blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit und seine Kräfte schwanden. Gerade noch konnte er sich selbst mit einer Eissicht überziehen, um Saffrons Flammenwirbel zu entkommen, als er auch schon seine eigentlich letzte Möglichkeit kommen sah, seinen Gegner zu besiegen.  
Und wie immer war es Akane, die ihm im entscheidenden Moment zur Seite stand. Ihr kleiner Körper raste auf Saffron zu, zog eine Schneise durch die chaotische Luft und ermöglichte Ranma den finalen Schlag.  
Es war geschafft. Der Gegner war besiegt. Jetzt konnte Ranma Akane zurück verwandeln.  
Er gelangte gerade noch zu ihr, um ihr Lächeln zu sehen.  
Und dann schloss sie die Augen.

_Sometimes we will fall_  
_(Manchmal werden wir fallen)_  
_From the light_  
_(Weg von dem Licht)_  
_But it shines on us tonight_  
_(Doch heute Nacht scheint es auf uns herab)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_

Das Wasser war zu spät gekommen. Akane war nicht mehr in einem Puppenkörper, aber sie atmete auch nicht. Er war zu spät gewesen.  
Wieso sah sie in seinen Armen immer noch so lebendig aus? Mit einer merkwürdigen Losgelöstheit beobachte Ranma seine Verlobte. Ihm war auch irgendwie bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit mit ihr sprach. Doch sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht.  
Nach allem, was er getan hatte, nach den ganzen Kämpfen war es einfach nicht genug gewesen.  
Verzweiflung drang an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. So viele ungesagte Worte, die er immer wieder zurückgehalten oder mit anderen kaschiert hatte. Wieso öffnete sie ihre Augen nicht, jetzt, da er so offen mit ihr sprach?  
Ranmas Arme um Akane verengten sich, er drückte sie noch fester an sich, wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, und ihr Name, angefüllt mit einem tiefen Schmerz, verließ als Schrei seine Lippen. Und wieder kamen die Tränen. Es war einfach zu viel. Ranma konnte viel ertragen. Aber er hatte Akane in so kurzer Zeit nun schon zum zweiten Mal verloren und es schien als ob nichts, was er tat, ausreichend war, um sie zu retten.  
Sein Körper zitterte, er konnte nur zwei Sachen fühlen: Der Schmerz in seinem Körper und Akane in seinen Armen.  
Dann jedoch legte sich eine Hand auf seine Wange. Eine warme, vor Lebendigkeit pulsierende Hand. Und er hörte seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund. Schock und Erleichterung ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Er schaute in das Gesicht seiner Verlobten, in das lächelnde Gesicht Akanes. Es schien, als ob sich seine Welt wieder zusammensetzen würde zu einem besseren, schöneren Ort, als er ihn jemals gesehen hatte.  
Sie war am Leben! Sie war wieder bei ihm! Sie hatte ihn nicht verlassen…

_Pass this line_  
_(Über diese Grenze hinaus)_  
_That we're crossing here tonight_  
_(Die wir heute Nacht überschreiten)_  
_But together we will rise_  
_(Doch zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_  
_And together we will rise_  
_(Und zusammen werden wir uns erheben)_  
_We will rise, we will rise_  
_(Wir werden uns erheben, wir werden darüber hinauswachsen)_

Sie war so wunderschön in ihrem Hochzeitskleid. Ranma erinnerte sich an ihren Anblick, als sie das japanische Hochzeitsgewand angehabt hatte, aber selbst das verblasste im Angesicht des sich ihm darbietenden Bildes. Dass sie zugestimmt hatte, ihn zu heiraten, hatte ihn überrascht. Sie hatten noch nicht über das gesprochen, was in Jusenkyo geschehen war.  
Und auch jetzt noch hing das Ereignis wie ein unsichtbares Damoklesschwert über seinem Haupt. Er war sich damals, mit ihrem leblosen Körper in seinen Armen, so sicher gewesen, die entscheidenden Worte endlich sagen zu können.  
Jetzt jedoch, wieder zu Hause und in der Nähe der ganzen Familie und des täglichen Chaos, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Seine Gefühle hatten sich nicht geändert, aber Ranma konnte nichts anderes tun, als in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück zu flüchten.  
Dass dies mal wieder in nichts anderem als Chaos enden konnte, war zu erwarten.  
Aber irgendetwas war anders. Selbst nach der fehlgeschlagenen Hochzeit war etwas anders zwischen ihm und Akane. Sie hatten die Worte noch immer nicht ausgesprochen, aber der Kampf mit einem Gott, und der Sieg über diesen, zudem noch mit einigen Nahtoderfahrungen… das verändert einen Menschen.  
Sie mochten noch nicht verheiratet sein, die Problematik mit den ganzen Verlobten war auch noch nicht geklärt, aber dennoch fühlte es sich nicht mehr so an wie zuvor.  
Sie waren sich näher gekommen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Nähe, noch immer mit vielen Unsicherheiten und Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften. Aber die Zeit, das wusste Ranma mittlerweile – und er vermutete, Akane wusste es auch – würde für sie beide eine Lösung bereithalten.  
Und die Aussicht, zu heiraten, war für ihn nicht mehr so abschreckend, wie sie es mal gewesen ist. Wenn Akane es war, die diese Zeit mit ihm verleben sollte, dann konnte er damit glücklich werden.

* * *

Dies ist ein eher spontanes Stück und meine erste Songfiction überhaupt. Den Liedtext habe ich selbst übersetzt, da alles, was ich im Netz gefunden habe, für mein Dafürhalten zu ungenau war.  
Besonders einfach war es nicht, da das Verb "to rise" im Deutschen viele verschiedene Bedeutungen hat. Ich habe mich dann im Bezug auf den Kontext auf zwei Varianten geeinigt: "to rise" - erheben; "to rise above" - über etwas hinauswachsen. Letzteres habe ich in der Übersetzung auch an Stellen eingefügt, an denen es im Original nicht explizit stand, jedoch schien mir das im Deutschen vom Inhalt des Textes als durchaus angebracht.

Der Kampf gegen Saffron ist meiner Meinung nach zurecht der Höhepunkt des Mangas. Nirgends sonst sieht man bei Ranma als Hauptfigur eine derart intensive Gefühlsausprägung wie in jenen Kapiteln. Wer bis zu dieser Stelle noch ernsthaft daran gezweifelt hat, dass Ranma Akane liebt, der wird dort eines Besseren belehrt.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,

Yalene.


End file.
